Revelations 3
by Grotchops
Summary: The Vampire's have managed to capture Dillan and bring her back to the Academy, but what dangers have they unleashed in doing so.


In the cellar Drew was the first to awaken slowly, it was a long time since he had slept well, that was when he still was a mortal. He felt revitalized, and checked the cage where Dillan still lay asleep, good he thought then I can first check up on the others. He found them all spread out on the sofa only Karl was waking up.

Drew " how you feeling, I haven't slept this well as Vampire ever"

Karl " that's for sure, I feel as if I can take on the world right now."

Drew " we should wake up the others so that we all can talk to Dillan now before the Professor recovers and comes down here"

Saying this he turns around and looks at the screens, he could see the Professor sleeping, good he thought we can proceed further with our plans. But then he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him he saw the healing cloth draped over the arm chair close to the fire and more importantly he saw that the Professor was dressed, his shirt was partly opened, but he was dressed. What happened while they were asleep he wondered. He calls to Karl.

Drew " Karl take a look at this before we go to Dillan"

Karl comes and stands beside Drew and makes a surprised sound.

Karl " huh, he's dressed we thought he was more dead than alive, but what has he been up to, don't worry I got all the bases covered"

Drew " what do you mean"

Karl " well you know security camera's also have hard disk's attached to record any activity in any room well before we left his room last night I put it on the whole security system just in case"

Drew " good thinking"

A soft rustle was heard as the other Vampire's woke up and caught the conversation that was taking place. Looking at one another's faces they could see they had all the same experience, sleeping is a luxury to mortals but Vampire's never have restful sleep as they are always plagued with memories of what they have done in the past and their victims faces alls seemed to haunt them, but now their sleep was deep and peaceful almost as if they were now one with the world around them.

Marty " what do we have here, the Professor, have you guys dressed him"

Drew " no we haven't left the cellar yet"

Merrill " does that mean he has been up, I didn't think that was possible"

Essie" who knows maybe he is Vampire, but yet again I don't know"

Marty " are you sure you programmed the system to function the while time we where out"

Karl " I think so, but I have it all recorded so we can play it back"

Drew " yes I know but first we have to talk to Dillan now before he gets here, at least we know he is asleep again but for how long so we have to hurry"

Marty " good idea, need to know more about what she plans to do"

Essie " we have to be careful, because I could feel her conniving up a plan before you managed to subdue her, she felt so evil it made me sick"

Karl " why didn't you say anything"

Essie " we were kind of busy with more important things at that moment, and besides she was locked in the cage"

Just as Essie finishes her sentences they hear the sound of a body crashing violently against the sides of the cages, almost the sounds of a wild animal desperately wanting to break out, with vehement growling that was gradually getting louder. They ran quickly to where the cage is standing deep in the recesses of the cellar, in a part that they never really went into, just in time to see Dillan snarling and sniveling at the shadows surrounding her, her face was like a rabid dog foaming at the mouth. Silently the Vampire's form a circle around the cage while she is raging, slowly she begins to calm down out of curiosity to see what they are doing. The circle of Vampire's around the cage makes it so that Dllan has to keep turning around to keep an eye on them. Slowly she calmed down even more, breathing heavily her face was filled with confusion at what was happening to her. Once again she looked at faces that seemed remotely familiar to her, but why was she in the cage and they were looking at her as if she was an animal. She wasn't aware of what had just taken place before they came, she just felt trapped, disorientated.

Dillan " what is going on, why am I in this cage, where am I, I was in Chicage last night and then something happened and now I am here"

Marty " so you want us to believe that you don't know what happened, I find that a bit hard to believe."

Drew " take it easy, maybe she doesn't really know what happened to her."

Karl " do you remember anything, any small detail that might help you understand what is happening to you."

Dillan " I have had bad sleeping problems these last eight years, ever since I left Mansbridge Academy something happened to me there, first I thought it was a burst appendix but now I am starting to remember what really happened."

With that remark she turns to Karl with an angry look in her face when she confronts him.

Dillan " it was you constantly in my dreams, attacking me in the library and I still feel your fangs in my neck, what did you to me, made me into a Vampire" at the utterance of the last part of her sentences she is almost yelling at Karl. Karl begins in cringe inwardly, he knew she was right to be so angry with him, but he just didn't know what to say in his defense. Being confronted like this made him hate himself even more.

Dillan " I am so angry about that, but at the same time I also remember feeling very exhilarated last night as if a great burden had been taken off my back, and a feeling of enjoyment in something I can't place it exactly but almost the urge to find more of that enjoyment because it felt intoxicating"

Karl swallows loudly, realizing he was going to face his devil, his creation, his conscience was playing havoc with him, heart pumping loudly enough to deafen him momentarily. But he had to confront her now.

Karl " yes it was me that attacked you, I am so desperately sorry for doing it I wish I could turn back time just to undo what I had done"

Dillan " ha ! you're sorry now wait until I get my hands on you"

Essie " before you do that, do you understand why you are in the cage now"

Dillan 's anger slowly dissipated and she looked around carefully sizing the situation up.

Dillan " I would like to know why, yes why am I in here"

Merrill " well in the first place Karl did turn you into a Vampire"

Waiting for these words to sink , they could see that she now realized vaguely what had happened to her last night. The realization hit her hard she began to sob. She had given in to something so primal it was nauseating her now, knowing that she had killed someone for the enjoyment of only the kill and then the delicious taste of the warm blood, made her want more even now.

Dillan " you mean to tell me that exhilarating feeling I had last night, it was because I killed someone, didn't I, Oh God!! Why did it feel so good then"

Drew " because you gave in to the instincts of a Vampire, that is the hunt and stalking your prey and eventually the kill."

Dillan " so that is what a Vampire feels when it kills someone, must admit it felt rather good"

Merrill looks worriedly at the others this was not a good omen if Dillan enjoyed in the kill so much would she be prepared to think about the possibility of humanizing to curb her instincts, could she be trusted when she made her decision. Marty didn't feel any sympathy towards Dillan at all, his fangs felt as if he wanted to attack her make her honest in her answers, but besides that the thought of hunting a victim tantalized his imagination, he had to keep an iron grip on himself just thinking of it made him almost droll . Seeing this Merrill goes and stands beside him.

Merrill " its okay Marty we aren't going to let her out of the cage yet, and we will keep a good eye on her."

Marty " good , because like I said before I don't trust her"

Hoping that Merrill wasn't catching his thoughts, it was the last in the world that he wanted to happen especially now.

Dillan" what do you mean you can't trust me? , you are Vampire's as well, so I am also a Vampire whats wrong with that"

Drew " will to put simply, you are not aware of Vampire history yet, but here is a crash course. The Vampires had a civil war where two factions were fighting for domination of the un-dead, the Enlightened Elders head the one faction and the Fury the other well the war is still raging now. And the one way of winning the war is humanize Vampires so that they can live among mortals."

Dillan" a civil war ?, world domination?, aren't you guys exaggerating a bit."

Karl " last night when we got a hold of you and brought you here, the Fury had almost found you"

Dillan " the Fury, sounds wild and untamed"

Essie " worse than that terribly blood thirsty, they care for no-one only for themselves, we are just hurdle in their path"

Dillan" so you mean to tell that they just kill anything and everyone they come across"

Karl " yes and we don't know exactly what would happen if the Fury were to win but one thing for sure this world as we know it will cease to exist, and what would then happen God only knows"

Drew felt for the first that he now understood why the Elders needed the young Vampires to be saved and he now felt a deepening reverence towards these wise beings, and then this respect for Murdoch was gaining almost avalanche proportions he wanted to know more about the Elders and even more of their mentor. This spark was new to him, this had been driven from his body when he was made into a Vampire, it did feel good to have it again it left him feeling slightly flushed with anticipation. He realized he must convince Dillan of the seriousness of the situation if they couldn't convince her he realized that she would have to executed just to protect the experiment.

Drew " wouldn't you want to stay in touch with your mortal feelings, because the longer you are a Vampire the more distant they become, and in a point of time diminish completely and then you can and will turn into wandering killing animal driven only by pure instinct, that is what the Fury wants to happen to all Vampires."

Dillan realizes that Drew is being as honest as he can, would it be better being able to feel things again , she hadn't been aware until now that those so called feelings were receding fast in her mind there were only faint echo's of what she once felt and she hadn't been a Vampire 24 hours could she really regress that fast and could she possibly make that bridge before it is to late. That's when she looked closely at that these five people standing around her cage they where doing exactly that crossing the deep mystifying chasm trying to capture their lost humanity for the greater good. She suddenly felt heat broken that she had given in to her conflicts that she had been fighting all those years, could it at be possible to repair that damage, if she made the choice she wouldn't have to face that battle alone they could help her.

Karl " we need to know right now what do you want, before Vakaal returns tonight, by the way he is one the Elders, they are the ones who started this whole experiment"

Merrill " yes, even before Murdoch comes"

Dillan looks questionably at them at the mention of the Professor's name what on earth did he have to do with anything he was just the Headmaster of the Mansbridge Academy. Essis see's the question in Dillans eye's and answers that unspoken question.

Essie " yes Murdoch he is the one who is helping us to attain our goal and that is to humanize before the Fury gets to us before its to late."

Marty " you don't have to tell her everything yet, because she hasn't decided what she is going to do, you know I still don't trust her."

Drew "we need to know now."

The firmness in his voice surprised Dillan she could no longer avert that choice that she was going to make, in her heart was still that hidden fear of the battle she had all those years but there was also that distant voice of fast dwindling conscience it was growing in crescendo it did not want to be ignored. Yes she wanted back to what she was fast loosing.

Dillan " I have made my decision, I did not realize that I was loosing my humanity and I do want to keep that above all else, Yes I want it back, so what do I have to do?.

Karl " well firstly you are a Vampire now and from now on you have to learn to accept what you have become. And in order to do that we expect or should I say we will try to persuade the Elders to allow you to participate in the experiment.

Merrill " if they do accept you, the chances are that they will take you for a period to Archives and that is good for you, and at the same time good for us."

Dillan " why would it be good for you as well"

Essie " well we would like you to try and get into a certain section of the Archives, it is section that you would never normally think of as important, but to the contrary it is very important"

Dillan " so you would like me to function as a sort spy"

Drew " not exactly but in that section are a lot of questions to our unanswered questions, we could ask the Elders but we get the feeling that they still think it isn't time for us to know it yet, but we do need to know "

Dillan looks at them one at time realizing that they were deadly serious, she had never liked rules when she was a mortal but this was more a challenge and it was enticingly delectable, this she could do. But what must she look for that was so important.

Karl " try and find out if anyone ever managed to change from Vampire to Human, and find out who did it"

Dillan " doesn't sound to difficult"

Merrill " do not underestimate what we asking you to do. "

Essie " when you are there in the Archives or should I say if you get into the Archives you will also get the opportunity to learn about the history of the Vampire race and also why it is so important this experiment."

Dillan " well it's settled I am going to do everything in powers to retain my humanity, and don't mind helping you in the search of what you want to know. Because if I am a Vampire time is on my side"

Drew " Oh yes! One othe thing though we can't release you from the cage as yet at least not until Lord Vakaal arrives tonight, so just be patient, okay"

Merrill " we have to do something else now but we will be back soon, we won't be far so don't worry about being alone."

Dillan shakes her head understanding that certain wheels had now been set into motion, and there was now no turning hurdle had been taken and the Vampire's relaxed slightly, they had found their own pawn to find out what they desperately wanted to know. But first they had to check up on the Professor before they could make further plans.


End file.
